Delmyr
| demonym = Delmyran | population = | races = Halfling | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Metal, wire | exports = Food, wine | currency = | comrefs = | government = Kingdom | rulertype = King | ruler = Joroelner Gleddyn in 1370 DR | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Delmyr was a remote and little-known kingdom of hinThe source for this article predates the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition by more than a year, but the description of these reclusive hin is remarkably similar to the ghostwise halflings introduced in that book. located in the Hordelands, circa the Year of the Tankard, 1370 DR. Geography This realm was confined to the woods and the eastern flank of the Glittering Spires mountain range. The Glittering spires were on the east side of the southern tip of Yal Tengri, the Great Ice Sea. Government As of 1370 DR, the king of Delmyr was Joroelner Gleddyn. There were six noble families, each represented by a baron, that constantly vied for the throne, but the tenor of their competition was non-violent, respectful, and good-natured. To the world outside their borders, they kept a low profile and a watchful eye. They just wanted to be left alone. The six baronies were: * The Ambrutter family * The Belrowhin family * The Daerove family * The Mazron family * The Slaunadda family * The Velmairn family Trade The Delmyrans lived in harmony with nature in simple, underground dwellings, and only planted what they needed, using forest clearings for patches of melons, shallow root caves for mushrooms, and the mountainous slopes for growing grapes, beans, and marrow. They traded food and wine to the gnomes that lived in the Glittering Spires and received wire and other products made of metal in return. Defenses The hin of Delmyr were quite skilled with the sling and crossbow, able to pick off birds and deer that scavenged their crops. They were no stranger to bigger threats, as evidenced by the many monster skeletons that decorated the border to their land. Some of their trophies included behir, a bulette, perytons, wyverns, and even a dragon. They also had alliances or relations with a few human wizards that lived a reclusive life in the remote region. There was also an entity that they named "the Vigilant" that could be called upon in times of dire need. Its nature and identity were a well-kept secret. History The Parradyne family held the throne of Delmyr for nearly a millennium before the bloodline faltered and the Gleddyn family succeeded them. Joroelner was the second Gleddyn to rule as King. Appendix Notes References Category:Halfling locations Category:Monarchies Category:Exports food and drink Category:Imports metals Category:Locations in the Hordelands Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril